paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Finest
(The episode begins outside the Lookout. Marshall and Skye are in the yard of the Lookout ribbon dancing) Skye: Okay Marshall, do you think you can do a mega twirl? Marshall: I don't know. How do you do a mega twirl? Skye: Check it out: you get in a good position, and you gotta get in the mood. Everything that surrounds you must be in pretty good range. And...proceed with the mega twirl (Skye begins the mega twirl. The mega twirl starts with a big leap in the air, followed by a double spin, and it finishes off with big ribbon twirl) Skye: See. It's not that hard Marshall: Um, that...looks interesting Skye: Come on, try it Marshall: Okay (Marshall attempts the mega twirl, but falls after the big leap) Marshall: Um, I think this might be harder than I thought Skye: Oh, come on. You just haven't tried hard enough. Come on, try again Marshall: Okay (Marshall gets up again and tries the twirl. This time, he nails it and joins Skye as she does it) Marshall: Hey, I did it Skye: I knew you would (Cut to the observatory of the Lookout. Ryder is playing videos games on his Pup Pad when he hears the doorbell ring. He heads to the door, and sees who it is. It is a nutbrown hare wearing a purple coat and a little necktie) Nutbrown Hare: Excuse me. Is this the home of the PAW Patrol? Ryder: Yes Nutbrown Hare: I'm looking for Chase and Rocky. Are they home? Ryder: No, they went to a hat shop Nutbrown Hare: Oh, sorry to disturb you, young sir Ryder: I don't blame you Nutbrown Hare: Thanks. Oh and by the way, my name is Tyler. I live on the other side of Adventure Bay. Um, perhaps you heard of a little company called "Nutbrown Hare Industries"? Ryder: You don't mean the company that makes... Tyler: That's right. I work for the company that sells those sweet little marshmallow bears. Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about Ryder: Clearly, someone who works for the most awesome marshmallow company in Adventure Bay is far too busy to be touring Tyler: Yeah. Mostly that's what people think I would do. But today, I thought I take a break from that, and see the wonders of this wonderful country, and to start on something that I've been looking forward to doing for a long time Ryder: What's that? Tyler: Becoming an artist. It's always been my pleasure. And I already started some drawings the moment I showed up. Here, check it out. (Tyler pulls out some of his drawings) Tyler: This one right here, was drawn when I first came here Ryder: It looks fantastic. Got anymore? Tyler: I sure do. Check this one out. (pulls out another drawing) This one captures my most brilliant expressions for this country Ryder: It certainly does. Anything else? Tyler: Well, let me see. I have a bunch of them, and I got my art set with me. You know, just in case if I have an idea and want to get it on paper Ryder: These are amazing. What made you decide to do this? Tyler: Well, when you got time on your hands, you can always get a piece of paper and some pencils, and capture what you see on canvas Ryder: Well, that sounds really interested. Okay, bye (Just as he turns around, Tyler calls him) Tyler: Wait! Ryder: What is it, Tyler? Tyler: I don't know where the hat shop is Ryder: Oh. Well, I can drive you to the there. That is, if you want us to Tyler: Oh, that'll be great. Oh, and maybe I can see some interesting things along the way (Dissolve to the hat shop. Cut to the inside, Chase and Rocky are trying out some hats. The hat Rocky is wearing is too big) Chase: Rocky, that hat just isn't you Rocky: (laughs) Yeah, you're right. (he removes the hat from his head. Then, Chase picks up another hat) Chase: Hey, what do you think this hat would go best on? Rocky: Hmm, I'm not sure, but I think I can think of something (Then, Tyler, and Ryder approach) Rocky: Hey, Ryder. What brings you here? Ryder: Well, this man right here wanted to see you guys. And guess what else? Rocky: What? Ryder: He works for one of the most recognizable marshmallow companies in Adventure Bay Rocky: (gasps) No...way! Ryder: Way. Here he is right here (Tyler walks up to Rocky) Tyler: Hello there. You're Rocky right? Rocky: Yeah. And this is Chase Tyler: Nice to meet you pups. I was just visiting on account of this is one of the greatest countries in the world. And it practically is the inspiration for most of my drawings. As you kinda figured out, I'm an artist, and I work for the Nutbrown Hare Industries marshmallow company Rocky: Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting someone who works for a marshmallow company Tyler: And the best part is I can take my work to all sorts of different locations. By the way, my name is Tyler, and as you notice, I'm a nutbrown hare. Hence the name of the company Chase: It's very nice to meet you, Tyler. And welcome to our wonderful town. You'll find that a lot of people here might be friendly. Just saying Tyler: (snickers) Well, I'm pretty sure that I'll find this place as great as they said in the brochure. Who made it anyway? Ryder: We have a huge team of writers and photographers that take tons of pictures from across the land and they give it to another team of photographers. They then have to send those photos to a special place near the Adventure Bay border, where they gather up the pictures and then comes the fun part: They put together some of the best photos and decide which brochure it should belong in just one Tyler: It sounds like they do a lot for just one brochure, huh? Ryder: And it's worth every second of it Tyler: So anyway, do you mind if you take me back to your home so I can check it out? Chase: Of course. We don't mind (Cut back to the Lookout. Inside, Tyler is checking out the Lookout. Marshall and Skye are also there too with Chase and Rocky) Tyler: Whoa! This place is amazing. I mean, look at it. It's awesome! Rocky: I know right. It's what we put into the palace that makes it the most awesome home in the country Tyler: (laughs) I know that for a fact Chase: What is your most favorite part of working at a marshmallow company? Tyler: Oh, that's easy: knowing that I get to taste test the many marshmallows we make every day Skye: What are your favorite flavors? Tyler: Oh, I don't know, maybe our latest flavor, blueberry surprise Marshall: Whoa. I bet it'll taste as great as it sounds Tyler: Believe me, it does. You guys wanna know some of our secrets? Chase: Um, are you sure you want us to know? Tyler: I won't tell if you won't Chase: Okay Tyler: Well, we are currently coming up with something so fantastic that it will make everyone in the entire room run out to get Rocky: What is it? Tyler: It's one of the new flavors that we just came up with. It's called banana creme delights Rocky: Mmm. Those sound delicious Tyler: They are delicious. Matter of fact, I got some right here for anyone to try. Here. I got plenty (The gang takes a marshmallow from the bag, and tastes it. They all agree that it's the best marshmallow they ate) Tyler: So, whatcha guys think? Chase: It's delicious Tyler: (chuckles) I figured you would say that. Anyway, I thought that I would make it my honor and have one of you guys help me in the production of one of my most complicated marshmallow flavors yet Chase: Let me guess: It's the banana creme supreme? Tyler: Exactly. But before I do that, I want your modest opinions of what you think about Nutbrown Hare Industries. Tell me what you think of it Rocky: Oh wow, I don't even know what to say about the company, but the one thing I can say about the marshmallows, and they are awesome Skye: The company probably has a lot of power to create the most amazing flavors I have ever tasted Chase: There are many things I like about the marshmallow company, but the one thing I enjoy the most are the marshmallows. They're super yummy I can't get enough of them Marshall: The different types of marshmallows are my favorite part of the company, and that's it's run by the least notable species of rabbits. It's gonna be something else if it was run by another type of animal Tyler: I'm surprised. You guys really enjoy the company so much. But like I said, I have to choose one, and that one special someone is... (points to Rocky) him. Rocky: Huh? Tyler: I heard a lot about you over the years. You look like you got some spunk in you, pup. And you've got a great job too Rocky: (giggles) Thanks. I get that a lot Tyler: Well, you're gonna get a lot more that that when you start making your own marshmallow flavor Rocky: Yes! Tyler: All you got to do is figure out which flavor you want to add to the mix, and we'll take it from there Rocky: Awesome! I can't wait to bring out my creative genius with the little kitchen experience I have Tyler: Haha. I figured you would say that. Hey, tell you what, come by the headquarters tomorrow, and we'll talk about what we have in store for you Rocky: Sweet. See you there (Tyler heads out the door) Rocky: I can't believe it. I'm gonna make some marshmallows for Nutbrown Hare Industries. It's a dream come true, and I can't wait to get started! (Dissolve to the next day, and in front of the Nutbrown Hare Industries headquarters. Rocky heads into the door and is amazed of what he sees) Rocky: Whoa, I can't believe my eyes. Look at this place Tyler: You like it, huh? We took a lot of time to make this place what it is right now. Rocky: Hey, Tyler. I can't to see how my marshmallow creation will turn out Tyler: Well, you don't have to wait no more Rocky: I don't? Tyler: No you don't. Because we came up with some ideas. Rocky: Awesome! Tyler: All you have to do is come in this room, and choose which one you enjoy the best Rocky: Yes! Tyler: Come with me (The two head to one of the taste testing rooms. Standing in the room they enter, there are three plates with three different flavors) Tyler: Alright Rocky, here are the flavors that you will have the chance to taste. Now the one you enjoy the most will have your name on it, and will become our next flavor Rocky: Alrighty. Let's get started Tyler: Sweet. Have a seat over there (Rocky heads over to the chair next to him) Tyler: Here's the first flavor we have in store for you: We call this one cookie crumble with caramel. Try it, see what you think (Rocky takes a marshmallow from the plate, and tastes it) Tyler: So, how is it? Rocky: Hmm, pretty crunchy, and caramel-y. It's pretty much the best one I've had yet. But I won't know until I've tasted the other two Tyler: Alright. Here's the nest one: coconut surprise. This one took us a while to come up with the recipe, but we managed to pull through (Rocky takes a coconut surprise marshmallow from the plate and proceeds with the taste test) Tyler: How is this one? Rocky: It has a certain coconut taste to it. It's rather good, and I think I should hold off on my decision until I tasted the last one Tyler: If you insist. Bring out the plate. This one should get you ratified if nothing else does. This one is called chocolate mint. Now I must tell you this in advance so you'll get the jist, but this type of marshmallow has what we call a certified limit taste. That's when we try a marshmallow we recently created and have yet come to a decision on whether or not we should sell it to the market Rocky: I'm willing to take that chance Tyler: Well...here it is (The marshmallow is brought up to Rocky in the style of a smoke-induced welcome. Rocky looks at it, picks it up, and puts it in his mouth, savoring the taste. Tyler and the marshmallow assistants look at him with suspicion, hoping for an answer) Tyler: Well, how is it? Rocky: I'm not sure...but I think I'm getting something in this marshmallow. I'm getting...I'm getting... Tyler: Yeeesss. Rocky: I'm getting...I have never tasted anything that...minty fresh Tyler: But do you like it? Rocky: You know what...I think I do Tyler: Really?! Oh, yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that? Rocky: I don't know, how long? Tyler: This long. You know what, since you enjoyed the chocolate mint marshmallow, I'm letting you have all the marshmallows you can ever eat Rocky: Awesome! Tyler: Now, the time of triumph must come. Rocky, which one of these three marshmallow flavors should go out for sale? Rocky: Hmm, it's a tough decision, but I think I have to go for... Tyler: Yes, yes. Rocky: All three of them Tyler: Huh, I'm confused. I was pretty sure you was gonna go for something like the cookie creme with caramel, or the chocolate mint. Or maybe the coconut supreme. What happened? Rocky: After trying out all three flavors, I thought that maybe they would go together in a three pack Tyler: You know what, we never thought of that before. A three pack, why didn't we think of that before? Rocky, I think you just saved us. We have been thinking of ways to make this company more efficient in its budget Rocky: Wow, I never noticed it Tyler: Well, now you have. And because of that, you get to be on the cover of the box Rocky: I do? Tyler: You better believe it Rocky: Yes! This is the best day ever! I can't wait till this stuff comes out Tyler: Well, we better make a bunch of this stuff in the meantime Rocky: (laughs) Alright then, see you soon (Rocky walks out of the room) Tyler: He's such a great pup (Clockwipe to two weeks later. In the local supermarket, a bunch of marshmallow boxes with Rocky on them are on display) Rocky: Well, what do you guys think? Marshall: They look great. Almost as if you make the recipe yourself Chase: I never would have thought that the eco-pup of the PAW Patrol, would be a part of something as great as making marshmallow magic. Who knew? Rocky: (giggles) Well, I never would have thought it would happen myself. After all, I had the chance to taste test something for a company, and I did Skye: Well, whatever else you might want to do, we'll be glad to be part of it with you Rocky: Thanks guys. Now, let's say we open up on of these marshmallows and enjoy them Marshall: You read the words right out of my mouth (The pups grabs a box from the pile and reaches for a marshmallow) Chase: I hope it's as good as it looks (Everypup takes a marshmallow and puts it in their mouth. To their amazement, they find it delicious) Chase: Rocky, this is the most delicious marshmallow I've ever eaten! Rocky: I knew you'd say that Marshall: And they have my taste buds in a wonderful phase of holiness Skye: And they are so yummy, I feel like I want some more Tyler: (walking into the room) Well, there's plenty more where that came from Rocky: Tyler, what are you doing here? Tyler: I just wanted to give you thanks for what you did to help Nutbrown Hare Industries. Thanks to our new product, people have been wanting to give their thoughts, and they think we should make more variety packs. So I came over here to ask you this: Are you willing to partner up for this? Rocky: Hmm, it's a tough decision, but I have to say...yes. Tyler: Really? You're willing to do it again? Rocky: Of course. If you guys did something for me, I would help you out with another project Tyler: You know, you do have a point. When do you wanna come back? Rocky: Let's see. I think I have some free time next week, so how about then? Tyler: That'll be alright with me. See you then. (leaves the room) Rocky: Well pups, looks like you're looking at the new Nutbrown Hare Industries marshmallow creator. Go ahead, congratulate me. Chase: Rocky, you must be so lucky Rocky: I am. Who knows, maybe you guys could get something as awesome as a job like that Skye: Do you think it will ever come along? Rocky: I know so Marshall: You really think so? Rocky: I know so. And you know what, this might be the beginning of something new. I wonder what other kinds of flavors I could come up with. Maybe it could be Strawberry and Banana Creme, or how about Banana Nut. That'll be so good. Oh, there are so many possibilities, I'm gonna have to write these down (Everyone laughs) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky